Nico at Hogwarts
by noda9912
Summary: Nico is sent to Hogwarts with a quest from his father. How will it all turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Honestly he did not want to test his luck. Almost like how Percy couldn't fly without getting zapped out of the sky, Nico couldn't travel over water or fly. It was because he was the son of Hades.

Sighing, Nico shook his head and looked for an alternative path across. He saw all the other students who were returning to Hogwarts head off into the forest and then getting into a carriage of some sort.

He shrugged and followed them. As he got closer he could see what powered it. Large black horses were attached to the carriage and pulled it along. He got closer and could feel the aura of death radiate of them.

Immediately the horses nearest to him turned and stared. Then the spoke.

" **My lord. To what do we owe this pleasure?"**

Nico stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows and locked gazes with the closest one. "You know of me?"

" **Yes. You are our master's son."**

"What are you?" He asked bluntly. It bothered him a bit that he did not know of the creatures. Looking closer he could see wings that were suited for bats. His line of sight moved down to the creatures mid-section where bone could be seen underneath a thin layer of black hair.

" **They call us Thestrals, my lord."**

"Thestrals?"

" **Yes. May we ask why you are here? These are wizard lands, not demi-god."**

Nico paused. He wasn't sure he could tell them.

" **Do not worry my lord. We cannot speak to anyone else. Your secret will stay just that."**

Nodding his head, Nico began. "I'm on a quest from my father. To keep one 'Harry Potter' from danger and 'Voldemort".

The Thestrals nodded their heads. **"I see. Then-"**

"What're you doin' here?" A booming voice asked from behind Nico. Quickly he spun and faced the man.

"I was just-"

"You should be with the other firs'-years."

"Water. I can't travel over it."

The large man sighed. "Well, yer in luck then. They left. You'll be with me in the coaches."

Nico ducked his head. "Yes sir."

He gently climbed into the carriage and sat directly across from the man. "The name's Hagrid. In case yer was wondering'."

"Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"Well-"

"Hagrid!" Both of them turned to the sound. Hagrid seemed to recognize the voice, as he cracked a huge smile.

"Harry! How are ya?"

The boy, Harry, grinned in response. "I'm great. Glad to be back. And you?"

"Starving. Can't wait for the feast."

As the conversation went on, Nico examined the boy. Harry. Most like Harry Potter. The boy he was meant to protect. He seemed happy for now. Although it was unnerving how closely he resembled Percy. Black hair, with green eyes. Shutting down the thoughts before they started, Nico refocused back on the two talking.

"-this 'eres Nico. New student in 3rd year. Just like you 'arry."

Smiling, Harry held out his hand. Nico stared for a few moments before taking the offered limb.

"Nice to meet you. Are you a transfer then?"

Nico nodded slowly. He wasn't exactly sure what he was in this world so he went along with it. Easier to manipulate Mist when people hear or see what they want. "From America. Heard Hogwarts was a better school."

The topic sent Harry on a long speech of what Hogwarts is and what it has to offer. Thankfully he was cut short as the Thestrals stopped.

" **We are here, my lord."**

Nico hopped out of the carriage first and mumbled a short thanks to the creatures. After waiting for Hagrid to climb out Nico followed the man towards Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico looked around for other students. His father had mentioned that the school was large and confusing, but no one was to be seen.

"Lookin' for others? Everyone's inside already." Hagrid explained. "If ya had followed the others, you would've been too."

He rolled his eyes when Hagrid turned back around. So far, his quest was going along slowly. Nothing but getting all his stuff and looking for the 9 3/4 platform. Bastard of a father forget to mention it was hidden behind Mist.

Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, Nico continued on. He had forgotten Harry was with them, so when his voice came from behind him, he was beyond remorseful. His black sword was at Harry's neck in a matter of seconds. However, as he found out, he was a wizard now. Wizards have wands not swords.

Thankfully, the Mist was almost a part of him now so instantly a wand was seen.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Just thought you'd like to talk. You must be a bit nervous about all this."

Scoffing Nico put his wand/sword away. "Why should I be scared? I've been through hell. This is like a stroll through the park."

Harry frowned a bit. "I'm… sorry to hear that. Can I ask what happened?"

"No." With that Nico spun around to catch up to Hagrid.

-line break-

He knew it wasn't a good idea to let Malfoy find him. Hadn't been like he had a choice. His plan was to spy and gather information. Nothing remotely close happened. Malfoy had seen him and insisted on Harry missing his chance to go to Hogwarts. His home.

Gratefully, Luna had found him. While he was trying to be polite, the blood rush from the thought of not returning to Hogwarts drove him forward. Luckily, Harry saw Hagrid along the shore line walking to a carriage.

"Ha-"He stopped himself. Another body could be seen at the front of the carriage. A student? Late just like him? Could it be Malfoy?

The thought made him slightly angry. Soon as the thought came, it went. The body turned and he could see a boy with black hair, not blond.

Relaxing slightly, Harry wandered closer and realized that they were leaving. "Hagrid!"

His voice broke the silence that had befallen the area. "Harry! How are ya?"

"I'm great. Glad to be back. And you?" Harry said easily.

"Starving. Hungry for the feast."

Harry chuckled. Clearly Hagrid hadn't changed. As they kept talking, he noticed the boy Hagrid had with him. Almost immediately he scolded himself for thinking the boy was Malfoy. Malfoy was all bark but no bite. It seemed this kid was the opposite.

With a start he heard Hagrid call the boy Nico. A third year like him. What fun.

He forced himself to smile and put out his hand. An instinct he regretted when Nico's hand touched his. Again he forced himself to stay put and talk. "Nice to meet you. Are you a transfer then?"

Moments passed before Nico nodded. "From America. Heard Hogwarts was a better school."

Forgetting the awkwardness of his companion, Harry started explaining Hogwarts. If it hadn't been for the Thestrals stopping the ride, he wouldn't have stopped talking.

He noted that Nico hurried to get out of the carriage. Feeling slightly hurt he followed along behind Nico. His thoughts on Hogwarts and his friends.

-Line break-

This was taking longer than he thought it would. Foolishly he hoped he would be done in a few days, at most a week. The way it was going, maybe a year would go by.

'Not like there's anything else really waiting for you though.' He thought. He was the 9th wheel? Hazel had Frank. Percy had Annabeth. Jason had Piper. Even Leo had Calypso.

He smirked a bit, remembering what Will had looked like when he mentioned his quest. The look was more than Nico needed to pleasantly enjoy what few moments of happiness he rarely had.

Once again he found his focus waning, and forced it back. Mistakes were one thing he couldn't afford.

Although when he looked around nothing had changed. Harry had quieted down since his blunt refusal for conversation. While he did have to protect him, he didn't have to be friends with him. Or even like him. Or-

"We're 'ere." Hagrid boomed.

Nico looked up at the large doors as they passed through. What would Annabeth would do to see this? After allowing himself a few moments of amazement, he stifled his curiosity. Acting like a child would not help.

"This way." Hagrid called. He was surprised to see the man already turning a corner far away from him.

Casting a glance back at the other boy, he realized that Harry wasn't in sight. He took a deep breath and turned to catch up.

When Hagrid finally came into view, a herd of bodies blocked him. He swore slightly in Ancient Greek before combining it with Italian.

Quickly he found himself stuck in the group that passed him. The thought- be like water, go with the flow- reminded him of Percy in a heartbeat.

'Another reason I don't go with the flow.' Nico thought. He did however, in this instance, go with the flow.

As he walking or was dragged along, Nico realized that they were all first years. The group he was supposed to be with. Sighing, he started eavesdropping.

"Hogwarts is so-"

"I can't believe I'm finally-"

"-mother hopes I'm in huff-"

"Students! Your attention please!" At the front of the group stood a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I welcome you to Hogwarts."

The woman went on to talk about a banquet and a hat. She explained that the hat is for sorting the students into houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Immediately after the explanation the students started talking. It was mostly what houses their parents were in or what they wanted to be in. Nico tuned them out in favor of examining his surrounds. With his ADHD kicking in he had to find some way to release the extra energy.

Within moments however, the professor returned and lead them inside. He hung around in the middle to avoid an unwanted attention.

When they entered Nico's first reaction was, way too much. Hundreds of students chattering with friends at tables and the illusion of a sky above them.

'Zeus wouldn't approve. Wonder what Hecate did to convince him…'

The group of students led by professor McGonagall reached a space before a few steps and stopped.

"Now form a line." The professor said.

Again Nico swore. As it was Nico stood in the middle, just out of sight from the tables.

He looked at the hat that was being placed on a stool in front of them. Seconds after touching the chair the hat began to sing. Once again Nico unfocused. The talent was becoming valuable. He could just lose himself until the whole thing was over.

Sadly the song ended quickly and the sound of clapping alerted him to come back. He caught an old man begin to talk. 'Probably the principle, or headmaster as they say here.'

"Students, we are happy to introduce a new addition to the third years. He is a transfer student from America. Please welcome him with open arms."

The man stepped back and allowed professor McGonagall to undo a scroll. 'Bad luck to whoever goes first.' Nico thought, smirking.

"Di Angelo, Nico." Sighing internally, Nico accepted his fate.

 **Huge thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate the suggestions. Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Di Angelo, Nico." Sighing internally, Nico accepted his fate.

He slowly climbed up the steps, and sat where the hat had been moments before. He kept his eyes on the people at the tables, and tried to find Harry. He faintly noticed when the hat was put on until it spoke.

" **Ah, what a mind."**

Nico froze for a seconds, and widened his eyes.

" **Son of Hades? That's new."**

'What do you want?'

" **What do I want? Nothing but to put you into a house. Now, I see courage and bravery. And cunning! Intelligent then. You won't be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. That would be a waste."**

Nico looked over the tables again to spot Harry and catch a glimpse of his house.

" **You're on a quest then?"**

'Stop looking through my head!' Nico snarled.

" **Ah, but I must. Which house would you like to go in?"**

'What house is Harry Potter in?'

" **Gryffindor house. He would've been great in Slytherin as well."** The hat seemed to sigh before continuing. **"However, he chose to be in Gryffindor."**

'He chose? They can chose what house to go in?'

" **Only those who have the choice. Now, what house?"**

'Gryffindor. Put me in Gryffindor.'

" **Ah, but I must see what else you have…"**

'I wouldn't advise it. There are some memories that you don't want to see.'

" **But I must. It would of course be easier if you would allow me to."**

'…alright. But you must keep it a secret.'

" **Of course."**

Nico stiffened has he felt the hat go deeper and deeper into his mind. Images of the Underworld began to surface. The wars he had been through, the pain, and the injuries he had seen- when at last it reached the darkest parts of his mind.

Memories of Tartarus jumped into light and Nico could hear the hat speaking and being removed. He however, was lost in hell again. Seconds felt like hours before he was able to open his eyes without seeing Tartarus.

As his surrounds came into view he saw all the first years in front of him practically shaking in their shoes.

He had a small sense of amusement come up, but he ignored it and turned to hear what the hat had said before.

The hat looked worse than at the start. Its eyes? where wide and it seemed frozen. **"Gry- Gryffindor"**

Nico gave one last look at the teachers and hat behind him before searching for his new house.

The hall was silent. All eyes were on Nico, including Harry's. Since he knew Harry was in Gryffindor he headed straight for him, and sat at the edge of the table where people had moved to make space.

The silence remained for a few more moments before professor McGonagall read the next name.

All through the housing process and banquet, students and teachers alike kept glancing at Nico. On some occasions he caught them and they immediately looked away. He reminded himself to ask what it had looked like when Nico was talking with the hat.

He smiled to himself briefly before he groaned inwardly.

Ghosts. This his father had warned him about. They were wizards who didn't want to leave so remained as ghosts. It made a lot of paperwork for him, and more than once Hades had threatened to send him on a quest just for that.

Almost thankfully the war with Gaea started and the thought was quickly throw out the window.

As the headmaster made a few comments, ghosts began popping up. Since he was at the Gryffindor table, Nicholas was the first to see him.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of the Gryffindor Tower."

Nico made unintentional eye contact and the ghost froze.

"Aren't you Nearly Headless Nick? How can you be Nearly Headless?" Someone asked.

Nick's attention was solely on Nico. The ghost did not move nor utter a word before it suddenly flew under the table and disappeared.

"What happened? He didn't even respond to being called Nearly Headless Nick!" A redhead sitting next to Harry exclaimed. "Bloody hell. Bloody Baron's gonna have his head."

"That wouldn't happen, Nick wants to have his head completely cut off." Stated a brunet with puffy hair.

"So?" The red head asked again.

"Ron, use think about it. Why would the Baron do something good for Nick?"

"Because…"

"He wouldn't Ron." Harry said, ending his torture.

"So then-"

They were cut off as the banquet ended and first years were called by older students.

"All Gryffindor first years follow us! We'll be taking you to your tower and room."

With that all the new arrivals plus Nico stood and left. He could hear others talking about him as he walked by, but he didn't care.

The older students introduced themselves as prefects, and explained more about the school. As soon as another ghost popped up on his radar Nico tensed. The ghosts here would regard him as the Ghost King. A title he did not want or need. As it was, the prefects were talking with a ghost who wouldn't listen. Quickly and quietly he slipped to the front and made contact with the specter. Peeves was his name.

Just as Nick had done Peeves quickly left, leaving the prefects stunned.

'They probably thought he listened to them.' Nico imagined.

When the prefects continued on their way to the tower, Nico slipped back into the background. He had to use the shadows to fade out a bit and reduce his presence, as his conversation with the hat seemed to have attracted attention he didn't need or want.

Finally they reached the dorm and the first years were told the password and introduced to a lady in the painting hanging on the door. At first she ignored them and focused on breaking a glass with her voice but as time went on she decided to smash it against a wall. After the prefects complemented her a bit, she allowed them all in.

As soon as he stepped in he felt a warm burst of air hit him. Looking around a bit he saw a lit fireplace, and a cozy interior.

'Another room Annabeth would like to see.' He thought. Soon he was turned away to the boy's stairs and looked for his trunk. He realized one of the beds was empty so only four other students were with him.

'Less people to witness my nightmares.' Was the thought going around his head. Thankfully he was too tired for nightmares to occur and if they did, he could always go to the son of the sleep god.

 **So I did decide to put Nico into Gryffindor because he isn't a bad person (not that Slytherin is bad). Plus I'm trying to make him more human like. For example in some of the crossovers for Harry Potter and The Lost Heroes, Nico is really powerful and cocky. But he's not really. I mean, he decided to stay and has friends, so he would be a person people could be friends with, not an untouchable character. Where's the fun in that?**

 **Anyway, so again, hope you like and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I keep forgetting to do thi** **s**

 **Disclaimer: i own nothing all rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan**

They were allowed to go so sleep right then and all the first years did, though Nico waited for the sounds from outside to quiet down. Nothing was catching his attention until Harry's voice came out of nowhere. If he had been in camp and someone sneaked up behind him he would have a sword at their neck in seconds. Here however, as he is reminded again and again, he is a wizard. And just a wizard. Not a demigod who has been in two wars and through hell. Nico scowled when the thought of Tartarus made him shudder. He shouldn't be this weak.

"Is he asleep?" The next voice appeared right in front of his face.

Using all his willpower Nico stayed where he was and relaxed his face even more. "..I think so." That one was Harry voice.

Nico felt his heart rate speed up as he felt a soft breath against his face. Once more he almost opened his eyes, but stopped himself. Instead he brought up the blanket over him and covered his face. That way he could see where they were without telling them he was awake.

Gently he peeked out into the darkness and waited for his eyes to adjust. It caught him by surprise when he saw a ball of light above him. What also surprised him was how close they all were. Over the weeks at camp half-blood, no one would get near him. Except for the idiots called friends.

A warm feeling suddenly burst within him at the thought of them. For some reason they haven't left yet, but surely it was a matter of time. Nico shook his head slightly and forced the warmth to retreat. His watchers weren't gone yet.

"What did you say happened Harry?"

"Well-"

"Why're you asking him? We all saw the same thing!"

"Ron shut up. You're going to wake everyone in here. Harry met him before us that's why I'm asking him."

Apparently Ron did shut up as Harry continued with his story. "Well, I saw him when I was late and heading towards the carriages."

-line break-

He knew Hagrid would lead Nico to the main doors going into the great hall. He thankfully remembered a few pathways in the school that ended in the hall almost next to the Gryffindor table. As he travelled through them, Nico kept invading his thoughts. The transfer was… different. Harry couldn't put it into words but something wasn't right about him. Normally people would be amazed at Hogwarts; that they were going to the famous school. Nico however just…wasn't.

He saw the end of the tunnel and decided not to mention Nico to Ron and Hermione in case they overreacted and assumed he was Voldemort in disguise.

Although…. Harry shook his head. 'No. I'm not assuming he's Voldemort and ruin his time here.' He would have enough trouble as it was already.

He had a bit of a kick start when all the students saw him emerge from nowhere. "Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione hissed. "The first years are almost here. Sit down!"

Harry ducked his head a bit hurried to sit next to Ron across from Hermione. He looked to Dumbledore and found him already staring.

It was in that moment that the first years with McGonagall burst through the doors. As usual all the students were watching them. Harry however was looking for a specific person. Nico. He was surprised to see no trace of him in the crowd.

'Perhaps he's in the middle or on the other side.' Harry puzzled.

"Who are you looking for Harry?" Hermione asked catching his eye.

"No one." He mumbled.

Hermione seemed to dislike the answer and was about to interrogate him further but Dumbledore spoke first. He told everyone about a transfer student but no name.

"Transfer?" Fred and George questioned at the same time.

Soon McGonagall started reading the names. "Di Angelo, Nico."

Harry snapped his head up and watched as Nico walked up the steps. When he sat facing the tables and first years, his eyes seemed to be scanning the students sitting. Harry shrank back instinctively.

Hermione was the only one to notice. "Harry? What are you doing?"

"No-nothing."

She frowned but looked back up at Nico's sorting. Harry, who had been paying careful attention, saw as Nico froze and his eye's widened.

'It's talking.' He concluded. Time passed slowly while the tables began to talk. Around seven minutes passed before Nico moved.

Suddenly the sorting hat was wailing and begging to be lifted off Nico's head. All eyes were on Nico and the hat which seemed to be gathering it's breath.

Nico also looked to be gone. His head was down and elbows were on his knees. No one made a sound and Nico collected himself. Slowly the boy raised his head and opened his eyes.

Harry almost thought he saw a smile appear on Nico's lips when the first years looked scared to death. Again minutes passed as Nico stood shakily and turned to receive his house.

" **Gry-Gryffindor."** The hat managed.

Nico then looked around the room and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. Students in the Gryffindor house moved over to make space.

While Nico sat, professor McGonagall continued reading names out. When the last student was sorted, food appeared on the tables. It was one of the quietest banquets ever. There were a few people speaking about what happened over the summer or where they've been, but overall the conversation between students was non-existent. Harry noticed others at his table glancing at Nico, Hermione especially. He could almost hear the thoughts going through her mind. For the moment Hermione seemed ready to stand and demand an explanation of what occurred in the sorting but she blinked and turned away to Ron who was eating with his hands and stuffing food into his mouth.

"Ronald, you are revolting."

Ron ignored her in favor of grabbing more food. It was then that the Gryffindor ghost showed up. The first years who weren't expecting the ghost nearly choked on their drinks.

Harry spared a look at Nico to see if he was surprised at seeing Sir Nick float out of the table, but saw only him blankly staring at Nick. He heard Nick introduce himself and the usual pause before calling him Nearly Headless Nick. However when a stretch of silence from the ghost forced Harry to see what happened, the ghost fled.

"What happened? He didn't even respond to being called Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron yelled. "Bloody hell. Bloody Baron's gonna have his head."

Hermione cut in to correct Ron. "That wouldn't happen, Nick wants to have his head completely off."

"So?"

"Ron, think about it. Why would the Baron do something good for Nick?"

"Because…"

"He wouldn't Ron." Harry put in.

"So then-"

"All Gryffindor first years follow us! We'll be taking you to your tower and room."

As all the new witches and wizards left, Nico followed. All around him rumors started.

"-did you see-"

"-Dumbledore was even-"

"-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

With a loud thump the front doors closed. "All returning students, I hope your summer was pleasant. Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore lifted his arms with the last statement and the doors reopened. In a large cluster all the students mixed and walked to their own towers. The trio remained seated to talk to Hagrid and professor Lupin. As it was, the two teachers didn't look back when they exited through doors behind them.

"Come on Harry. We'll see them tomorrow."

He nodded and followed his friends. After debating with himself, Harry blurted out what he knew about Nico.

"That transfer student… I met him before."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stepped towards him. "What do you mean? Before, when he was in America?"

"No. I saw him when I was late. He and Hagrid were walking towards the carriages. I only met him for a few minutes before I left to arrive earlier then the first years." He paused to gauge Hermione's reactions- Ron wasn't following.

"Is that all?" Harry nodded. "All right. Ron come on."

"What are we doing?" Ron asked.

"This Nico is terribly suspicious. Harry did you pack the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Of course, but why?"

"Just meet me by the fireplace after everyone goes to sleep."

"But Hermione," Ron whined. "That's when we're supposed to be asleep too!"

"Oh shut up Ron. Ok Harry?"

He nodded and they split ways. "What's gotten into her?" Ron asked. "She's even worse than in first year."

Harry shrugged. "Come on Ron. We'll get caught if we stay too long."

When they reached their room, Ron feel asleep immediately while Harry waited for the prefects to leave the hallway.

Harry collected his cloak and woke Ron. "Wah?"

"Ron, lets go."

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron. Hermione's waiting."

After a few more frustrating moments Ron was decent and they made their way down the stairs.

"There you two are! I was beginning to think you fell asleep."

"Ron did. What are we doing Hermione?"

"Getting information. Put the cloak on Harry. Let's go."

They then made their way back up the stairs and tried to avoid the creaky boards. However they were lost after five minutes.

"Do you know where Nico is?"

Both boys shook their heads. A loud creak broke the delicate silence. "Ron!"

"Sorry."

"What was that?"

The trio froze. The voice came from inside the door the next to them. A pale face opened the door and glanced down the empty hallway. "You're just imagining things. Guess the Sorting really did a number on people."

"Did you see what happened to the first person who went? Di Angelo I think."

"Be grateful we're not in the same room."

"Yeah buts he's not too far away. Practically right next door."

"Practically?"

"Well this is a school of magic. The rooms could be anywhere."

"Paranoid aren't you? Shut the door. Letting all the warmth out."

"If we're attacked-"

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He saw Ron grinning widely at Hermione.

"Yes alright Ron. You were lucky. Now let's go."

Quietly they opened the door Nico was in. After confirming the students were asleep Hermione cast a spell for light.

The small orb left her wand and fluttered above them. "Is he asleep?"

"...i think so."

Harry watched as Hermione moved closer and let out a light breath to Nico's face. The boy scrunched his face but remained sleeping. He also brought the blanket up and covered his face.

Hermione smiled a bit and backed up. "What did you say happened Harry?"

"Well-"

"Why're you asking him? We all saw the same thing!" Ron started.

"Ron shut up. You're going to wake everyone in here. Harry met him before us that's why I'm asking him."

His friend huffed but stayed silent.

"Well, I saw him when I was late and heading towards the carriages." While Harry recounted his story, Hermione kept a close eye on all the students.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

Sighing she crossed her arms. "Let's see what stuff he has."

It felt like hours before the three left the room and went to sleep. They were dead on their feet from searching for clues or anything really.

Harry lets his eyes close after putting his glasses on the stand next to the bed.

 _It was dark. His skin felt like it was on fire but at the same time freezing. Hands were burning from the inside and skin was cold to the touch. "Help!" He shouted but it faded away quickly. There was smoke coming from him- his skin withering. A gasp escaped him and he realized he couldn't breathe. Another gasp and he was panicking. Just as his vision was losing focus he took one more jarring breath._

A sharp inhale alerted others to his waking. "Arry?"

Harry looked up at Ron who had toothpaste dripping out of his mouth. "I'm alright Ron. Just a dream. Go spit that out before you get it over the covers."

Ron obeyed and Harry laid back in bed. He tried to remember the nightmare but the more details be could think of the blurrier the image became.

"Harry, Hermione will be waiting for us." With a sigh Harry tossed his legs over the side and face planted into the floor. "Harry!"

Ron rushed to him and helped him onto the bed again. "Sorry Ron. Got up too fast."

"Gave me a right scare you did. Think you'll be alright getting into the bathroom yourself?"

Was he serious? Turning to Ron, Harry could see the smirk on his face. "Very funny Ron. Go tell Hermione I'll be there soon."

He nodded and left the room. Slowly Harry stood and walked to get changed. Minutes later he found himself sitting in the great hall waiting for breakfast. They were early so Hermione could speak about the transfer student. "I don't think he's from an American Wizarding school."

"What makes you say that?"

"First off, there is no American school for magic."

Perking up, Harry listened carefully.

"Then how is he from one?"

"He isn't Ron."

"But that means-"

"Students. I am happy to see you have all found your way to the tables for breakfast. After all it is the most important meal of the day." Dumbledore paused, watching to make sure everyone was listening. "We have some very important matters to discuss. Now as you will all be aware of Dementors are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and I must make it clear that while they are with us, no one is allowed to leave without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled with tricks or disguises. Or even Invisibility Cloaks." At that he looked directly at Harry. "It is not in their nature to understand pleading or excuses, as such do not give them a reason to harm you." Again the headmaster stopped at looked around. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers today. We have professor Lupin who is going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Hagrid who will be filling the post for Care of Magical Creatures. I am delighted to announce the start of a new year at Hogwarts!"

With that the food appeared and chatter started. Ron was greedily stuffing his hands into a plate of fruits, Hermione and Harry were looking for Nico. They hadn't seen him enter, yet Dumbledore wouldn't start without everyone being present.

Only when Harry's stomach started growling did he collect food and plie it on his plate. In front of him, Hermione was doing the same. He raised an eyebrow towards her.

"We'll see him in one of our classes." She reasoned and continued to eat.

 **So Harry's POV. It was difficult to make the characters talk like they would in the book. Crazy stuff. Took a bit cause i had to keep going back and forth between the books. Again hope you like, and review if you can!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep decided not to leave him for the remainder of the day. After waking late he had to rush and resist shadow travelling to the great hall. Nico didn't think he'd be able to form an excuse.

So he was reduced to running. It wasn't hard or exhausting as he had been through worse but it was confusing. Ahead of him, another staircase moved. Nico stopped for a few seconds to orientate himself.

"Need help?"

Startled he whipped around and faced a painting. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you needed help. You look lost."

"That's cause I am." He muttered. "Would you?"

The man in the painting smiled. "Follow me."

"Follow? You're…"

He watched in fascination as the man walked to the edge of his painting and appeared in another next to it. "Well come on. Don't have all day."

Nico snapped out of it and caught up. "First day then?" the painting asked.

"Yes. The school is too big."

"It is indeed. It's a wonder why Sir Nick didn't show you the way. He usually directs the Gryffindor first years around."

"I wonder why."

The small talk ended then as Nico began to feel restless. "The great hall is below us right?"

"Yes. We just need to wait for the stairs under us now to move."

"Thank you. You can go back now."

"Oh no. It is my duty to lead young wizards to their classes."

He gritted his teeth. He couldn't do anything in front of the man. "I doubt there's anyway I can get lost now. Don't you have something else to do?"

"Of course not. My main concern is getting you there before breakfast ends. Now the stairs are almost here so get ready."

Nico sighed and focused on Peeves. Soon enough the ghost popped up looking terrified. "Er…"

He gave his command silently and the ghost left. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Nico managed to look surprised. "It's alright. Why the rush?"

"Peeves is causing trouble again. That damn ghost." The man mumbled a bit more than ran back to his own painting.

Smirking Nico glanced down at the stairs and realized that the great hall was at the very bottom. He easily jumped over the side and jumped down. Within minutes he was opening the doors and slipping in. Once more he used the shadows to seat himself before throwing away his cover. He was a bit disappointed when he only received a small gasp. At least the people nearest him scooted away.

Nico looked around for Harry and his friends and saw them doing the same. 'They must be looking for me.' Nico thought. A feeling of amusement filled him and he commanded the shadows to mask him once more. It was a bit reckless and stupid as people were still watching him. If he were to suddenly disappear more questions would be asked.

However, he did it anyway; what kind of son of Hades would he be if he didn't make some amount of trouble for people when he was actually doing them a favor?

As he did so, Dumbledore started his speech. All that was said included: two new teachers –one of whose name translates to wolf- and an explanation of Dementors. Nico noted that Harry paled at the mention of them and a blonde boy at another table laughed.

There was a connection and he planned on finding out. He couldn't have failed his quest already.

As deep as Nico was in thought, when the food showed itself he immersed himself quickly. Just as he did last night, Nico sent some food over to camp Half-Blood so Annabeth could burn it for the Gods.

In his opinion the food left much too soon. Since he hadn't eaten much during the war and after, his appetite had come back with a vengeance.

With the food gone, students began leaving for their classes. Nico looked at his timetable and cast a quick spell that converted it to Ancient Greek. Hecate had been thoughtful and given him the spell in time like this. He read it quickly and stuffed it back inside his bag. Care of magical creatures was first. Nico recalled in the announcements that someone new was teaching, hopefully it wouldn't be a boring class.

When he left the great hall he realized he had no idea where he was going. The timetables didn't tell him anything and he knew no one around him.

'To the ghosts it is then.' The closest one near him was Nick who was wandering through the walls aimlessly. Within seconds he was in front of Nico, looking scared for his afterlife.

"Can you tell me where the care for magical creatures is?" Nick stayed quiet. "Hello?"

"M-m-my lord, i-i-it wo-would be c-c-close to t-t-t-the game-gamekeepers hu-t-t."

Giving a large sigh, Nico released the ghost from his hold. "Thanks I guess."

It took him another ten minutes to find his way outside and to the house. Hut was the proper word for the building. He arrived as the blond boy from breakfast spoke, something about stroking an object. He looked up at the teachers face to find it down crested. Harry, being the hero he was (note the sarcasm), stepped up as the large ogre of a man left.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you-"

"Oooooohh!" Some girl at the back managed.

Dementor. The creature was mentioned more than once while Nico hadn't been protecting Harry. Commotion started in the group of students and Nico glanced up to find large birds. Griffins? (Pg 87)

"Gee up, there!" the large man roared. "Hippogriffs! Beautiful aren't they?"

Nico looked at them closer. From a distance they could be mistaken as griffins, however as the beast got closer he could see the differences. The most obvious being that the hippogriff didn't have the body of a lion, nor the tail of one as griffins do.

As he examined the beast he realized that all the other students had moved back leaving him at the front. He looked at Hagrid, a bit surprised. "What?"

"Yer want to ride Buckbeak then?"

He looked to see the beast glance up at the name. Nico felt the same nervousness he felt on the first day. First water, now sky. Couldn't they do anything that related to the underworld?

Looking up at the large man he could see a pleading look in his eyes. "I'll do it."

"Good man, Nico!" Hagrid roared. "Right then- let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He approached the creature slowly, maintaining eye contact at all times. "What do I do?"

"Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink- Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Nico felt his eyes water for a bit, but he didn't dare shut them. The hippogriff- Buckbeak- had turned its head towards him and was staring at him with one orange eye.

"That's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Nico… now, bow…"

Nico didn't feel like bowing and exposing his neck to the creature, but he forced himself to trust the man's directions. He bowed as low as he dared then raised his head to watch the creature's reaction.

Minutes passed and the creature remained as it was. Hagrid was getting nervous and advising he move away, but Nico kept his ground. As he stared into the griffin's eye he gained a new perspective. All the creature wanted was to be set free and fly. Slowly Nico changed the emotion shown in his eyes. He softened and relented, giving into what the hippogriff demanded.

Slowly, but surely, the hippogriff bowed to Nico and allowed him to touch his feathers.

"Well done, Nico!" said Hagrid, excited. "Right- yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Nico reached out and lightly grazed the creature's beak. It closed its eyes and relaxed. He heard some distant clapping in the background but he focused on the hippogriff.

"Righ' then, Nico," said Hagrid, "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"


End file.
